Sophie Marino
Sophie Quinn Marino is a fictional character in the book series, Phoebe & Sophie. She is the younger sister of Phoebe Marino and the second daughter of Troy and Jenny Healy-Marino. She is portrayed by Emily Alyn Lind. Character Profile Sophie Marino was born in Los Angeles, California and attended Kennedy High. She is the youngest daughter of lawyer Troy Marino and journalist Jenny Healy-Marino. She has an older sister, Phoebe. Phoebe & Sophie Phoebe & Sophie: All Grown Up In the All Grown Up series featuring the Marino sisters, Sophie took on fashion. She joined the Tess Healy label which was created by her grandmother, Tess Personality Sophie is known for her perky personality and humorous catchphrases: "Pin a rose on your nose," "Hot dog", and especially "Rude!", being a few examples. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Like Phoebe, Sophie is a member of the "Honey Bees" (an organization similar to Girl Scouts) in the first few seasons. Sophie shares a room with Phoebe. Sophie is the most excitable and fashionable of the sisters and the most talkative—traits she inherited from her aunt Kate. She often struggles with being the perfect student when it came to bad grades. Still, she is quite well-behaved and very hard on herself whenever she did something wrong. Although often noble and trustworthy, Sophie has her weaknesses, which include being able to be swayed by her peers into dangerous situations, and prying. Like Phoebe, Sophie is a good student. Her favorite color is pink. Sophie is very athletic, as she also loves to dance and she performs ballet very well. She was born one year after Phoebe's birth. Education Sophie attended Oliver Street Elementary School in the book series Phoebe & Sophie. After Phoebe entered 7th grade, Sophie started attending Zora Neale Hurston Middle School. In the last arcs, she attended Jacqueline Kennedy High School. Notes *Sophie is the younger sister to Phoebe Marino and the older sister to Nathan Jr. *She is the granddaughter of Nathan and Tess Healy and the second daughter of Troy Marino and Jenny Healy-Marino. *She became an aunt at 15, when her older sister, Phoebe, and her boyfriend, Brandon had their first baby, a girl, named Ava. *Her favorite soap opera is Another World, which her Aunt Megan stars in. *She strongly resembles her aunt Megan. *In the future, Sophie is the mother of twins, Melanie (Mel) and Stephanie (Steph). *She and her older sister, Phoebe are considered the female lead protagonists in their series, Phoebe & Sophie. *Like her mother, Jenny, Sophie was sexually assaulted, by a guy at a away game. *In the Phoebe & Sophie series, Sophie described Phoebe as the smart, popular sister and she described herself as the dumb little sister, revealing that Sophie was somewhat jealous of her older sister. *Like Megan and Jenny, Sophie had crushes on a lot of boys, some of them were her sister's boyfriends. *Sophie was cheated on by her boyfriend, Tyler by her arch-enemy. *Like Megan, Sophie felt self-conscious about her breast size. Relationships Father: Troy Sophie really enjoyed her father-daughter time when she was little. Troy is a typical over-protective dad when she starts real-dating, but when Sophie kissed Rocky when they were younger, he did not seem to care. Aunt: Megan Aunt Megan was a major role model of hers when she was little in the Phoebe & Sophie series. Megan thought that she was very cute as a kid as the mini-Blonde Megan. Sophie later kisses her sister's ex boyfriend, which she later regrets. When Phoebe finds out about the kiss, she stops speaking to her sister. When Megan hears about this, she comforts her and reveals on how she did the same thing to her mother when they were sixteen. Mother: Jenny Sophie, has the best mother-daughter relationship with her mother. Sophie loved going shopping with her. In one episode when Jenny revealed that she was going to have a mother-daughter talk with Sophie. Troy blurts out that it was about time, he would rather see Sophie hang out with her mother than her Aunt Megan. Phoebe Marino Phoebe was her role model when Sophie was younger. She thought of Phoebe as her best friend and talked about their personal lives. She has been known to spy on Phoebe. Little Sophie's constant prying was often annoying to Phoebe. However, she got out of her business when she grew older. In season seven and eight, they often share opinions and coexist well. Category:Double Trouble: All Grown Up Characters Category:Los Angeles Residents Category:Marino Family Category:Double Trouble: The New Sisters Characters